Shadow of Blood
Sirens blared, dogs howled, and police surrounded a nearby house, one of which screaming had been heard from a few moments before the police were called. It was the same thing. The entire family was dead, their bodies slashed to pieces. Messages lined the walls, written in japanese with the victim's blood. Roughly translated, they always say "The Shadow of Blood comes for you next". Police were always baffled by it, until dogs started barking at a fast moving person fleeing into the woods. Police could never see him clearly, he just looked like a black blur that quickly blended into the darkness of the night. But...there is more to this boy than meets the eye... Three years ago, there lived a boy named Takaaki Yuuki. He was a small 12 year old boy living with his family in Tokyo, Japan. Though he did look a bit...strange for a Japanese boy. His skin was pale, his hair long and silver in color, and his eyes were deep crimson red. He also had a scar running down his left eye and cheek from a training accident with his father. He could still see out of his left eye but it left that scar no matter what. His family consisted of his mother, his father and his older sister, Mimi. His excelled in school, and was very good at the martial arts his father had taught him. So much so he had been given the family katana, a blade that had been in the family for generations. His life couldn't have been better...until...he began to get bullied by older boys at his school for the way he looked. They beat him constantly, calling him things like 'freak' and 'mutant'. Every day he would come home with bruises that Mimi would treat. He never fought back...never once caused the older boys physical harm, since he was taught to respect the older than him. This went on for months...until he finally snapped. When the leader of the group of older boys went to punch him, he moved to the side with great speed, making the kid punch the chalk board hard enough for a sickening 'crack to be heard. The boy's hand was obviously broken, but Yuuki didn't stop there. He grabbed the stapler from the teacher's desk, whacking the kid in the back of the head with it, and then putting two staples into the kid's back. He kicked the kid into the chalk board, causing it to crack with how much force the kid had hit it with. Takaaki hit the kid repeatedly in the face with his fist until blood was dripping from the kid's mouth. Just as he was about to hit the kid again with the stapler, the teacher walked in, shocked and terrified at what she was seeing. It took both her and the principal to hold Takaaki back and drag him down to the office. His parents were immediately called to pick him up. He was suspended from school for an entire month The drive home was filled with a deadly silence. Once home, his father dragged him into the house and began to beat him as punishment for what he had done. In all honestly, Yuuki hadn't even realized what he had done until the teacher had walked in. As his father beat him, he cried, screaming and begging for his father to stop. But he didn't stop, his mother and Mimi watching in utter horror, but never moving from their spots. The beating continued for another few minutes before his father dragged him up to his room, throwing him into it and slamming the door, locking it from the outside. He was not allowed out of his room until his suspension was over. His sister brought him his meals, and he had a bathroom connected to his room. Yuuki was left all alone in his darkened room, with nothing but his thoughts. His thoughts became more and more dark as time went on. 'It wasn't my fault...' he thought. 'Those boys were bullying me, and no one did anything to help me...I had to help myself.' he started silently crying. 'Father was...so cruel...he didn't stop like he normally would when I ask him...does he think the same way? That I'm a freak...a mutant...just because of how I am?' he gritted his teeth. 'Mother and Mimi must think the same way too, since they did nothing to help me either! I told my family about the bruises, but they did nothing but let Mimi mend my bruises!' Something caught Yuuki's eye. The family Katana, hanging proudly on the wall. One thought started screaming in his head at that moment. 'Make them pay, make them pay!!' Mimi walked into his room. "Dinner's ready, Yuuki." Yuuki just stared at her, not saying his usual thank you. She blinked, confused. "Yuuki? What's the matter?" She asked. Suddenly, Yuuki lurched forward, grabbing the katana and pinning Mimi to the wall. Her eyes widened wth shock and fear. "B-Brother?..." She whimpered. Takaaki's eyes were full of tears and anger. "Why didn't you stop Father?..." He growled. Mimi flinched. "U-Um..." She gulped. She couldn't think of what to say. Yuuki unsheathed the katana's blade. "You think I'm a freak...just like everyone else...I'll make you pay...Pay...PAY!!!!" He screamed before he shoved the katana's blade into Mimi's chest. She slumped over, the blade having pierced right through her heart, killing her instantly. He pulled the katana out of her, letting her body fall to the floor. He still wasn't satisfied. He needed more. He ran down the stairs, finding his mother in the living room. She looked up, and she went pale at the sight of her son, panting, eyes full of rage, hair mangled, holding a bloody katana. She screamed out in pure terror, but was quickly silenced with one swift slice to her throat. She fell over, coughing as blood poured from her neck. Takaaki panted a bit, and froze at the sound of the front door being opened. His father walked into the house, oblivious to what had been going on until he looked up. He dropped the groceries he had been carrying, his eyes wide with fear. "...Yuuki...?" He managed to say. Takaaki faced his father, and immediately went after him. His father bolted towards the kitchen, but was cornered since there was no door. With his back against the wall, his father slowly slid down to the floor, his katana wielding son bearing down on him. Authors note: Welp, that was my creepypasta! Poor baby...he was so misunderstood. Now I would like to hear what you all think of him. I honestly do want my story to be popular, but I'm afraid of people not liking him and giving me hate for making him. Please, I ask you to tell me what you think about him and what changes I could make to make him better. Please don't just spit out a bunch of hate or anything like that. Be respectful and honest. Arigatou~ -Hetagirl143 Category:Crappypasta Category:OCs Category:MARY SUE ALERT Category:Random Capitalization Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:DIALOGUE! Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:English Class Failure Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Read by MichaelLeroi